Brandon did 12 fewer jumping jacks than Ishaan at night. Brandon did 18 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Ishaan do?
Answer: Brandon did 18 jumping jacks, and Ishaan did 12 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $18 + 12$ jumping jacks. He did $18 + 12 = 30$ jumping jacks.